Broken
by Luna Solitaria
Summary: Miyako y Ken se encuentran casualmente una tarde, mientras lidian con los clásicos problemas de comenzar la vida adulta. A partir de ahí, iniciarán una relación completamente diferente a la que mantuvieron hasta entonces, que no estará exenta de complicaciones. Two shot. Kenyako.
1. Miyako

**Nota:** Comparto con ustedes este two-shot Kenyako. La primera parte está narrada desde el punto de vista de Miyako, y la segunda, que voy a publicar en estos días (¡se los juro!) estará narrada desde el punto de vista de Ken. Hope you enjoy it! :)

**Nota II:** Obviamente Digimon no me pertence en absoluto y estas palabras fueron escritas sin ánimo alguno de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Broken.**

**Parte I – Miyako.**

No hablamos más después de esa noche.

Supongo que fue igual de difícil para los dos. Después de todo, éramos buenos amigos y nos conocíamos desde los diez u once años. Recuerdo que en esos tiempos yo estaba loca por él, incluso antes de conocerlo en persona.

Con el tiempo, ese sentimiento infantil desapareció y comencé a sentir por él un cariño casi fraternal. No nos veíamos muy seguido, pero mantuvimos el contacto principalmente gracias a Daisuke: él siempre se encargaba de que Ken asistiera a las reuniones de Niños Elegidos. Así fue hasta que yo cumplí dieciocho años.

Cuando empecé la universidad me vi sumida en el caos de las responsabilidades y la vida semiadulta, y dejé de ver a los demás, que seguían en el bachillerato. No voy a mentir que me sentí mal, porque la verdad es que apenas tenía tiempo para extrañarlos.

Simplemente, era lo normal. Es en ese momento de la vida en donde uno se empieza a separar de los amigos. Los diferentes caminos se empiezan dibujar y el día a día se vuelve más fuerte que las viejas amistades. Mis compañeros de la Licenciatura en Sistemas llenaron parcialmente ese vacío.

En mi primer año de la universidad, ni siquiera asistí al _Odaiba Memorial Day_. Era pleno verano, pero estaba realizando unas prácticas en una importante empresa de telecomunicaciones y no pude pedirme el día libre. Quizá fue el único día en donde realmente lamenté no estar ahí.

Por eso mismo fue surrealista encontrármelo aquel día, en plena calle, un día muy fresco de noviembre a las cinco y diez de la tarde. Al principio, no lo reconocí. Su figura se me hizo extrañamente familiar, pero tardé unos seis o siete segundos en entender que Ken Ichijouji caminaba hacia mí. No hablé con él sobre ese momento, pero por su expresión me pareció que a él le sucedió exactamente lo mismo.

Estaba cambiado. O quizá no. Estaba igual que siempre, sólo que ya era un hombre. Sus rasgos se habían endurecido, su ropa era más formal. Lo único que parecía intacto era su mirada: un mar azul tensamente calmo.

Los dos reflejamos nuestra sorpresa. No nos habíamos visto en casi un año y de repente nos cruzábamos inesperadamente en la calle, entre decenas de desconocidos que nos esquivaban como autómatas. Hicimos un breve resumen de nuestras vidas. Él había comenzado a estudiar Criminología y ahora no vivíamos tan lejos como antes. Me comentó lo mucho que extrañaba a Daisuke, que hacía unas semanas se había marchado a Estados Unidos, y me sentí muy triste por él. Era su único amigo, en el sentido más estricto de la palabra.

Ambos teníamos prisa, y aunque no queríamos separarnos, tuvimos que hacerlo. Como él no parecía dispuesto a proponer nada, le dije que esa misma tarde le enviaría un correo electrónico para coordinar un encuentro. Había que aprovechar el hecho de que ahora no estábamos tan lejos, le dije. Me pareció notar cierta conformidad en medio de su rostro inexpresivo.

Aquella noche, cuando llegué a mi casa, me sentí feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Feliz porque fue agradable encontrarlo por casualidad, saber qué fue de la vida de un viejo amigo y tener la esperanza de verlo pronto. Triste porque la nostalgia se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo y mi alma. Recordé que alguna fui una niña de once años viviendo aventuras en el Mundo Digital; todo eso que ahora parecía un sueño. Sí, seguía teniendo a Hawkmon a mi lado, pero tristemente, aunque me doliera, a veces lo veía simplemente como una mascota parlante.

Me propuse en ese momento remendar eso, e invité a Ken y a Wormmon a casa dos domingos después. Horneé galletas de chocolate especialmente para la ocasión, aunque nunca fui buena cocinera. No obstante, nadie se quejó. Hawkmon y Wormmon también se divirtieron mucho durante esas tres horas y no disimularon su tristeza cuando Ken anunció que era hora de marcharse.

Por otra parte, en lo que respecta a Ken y a mí, noté la existencia de una química especial, de la que nunca me había percatado antes. Quizá porque rara vez tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar tanto tiempo solos, antes al menos siempre estaba Daisuke en el medio. O tal vez, simplemente estábamos en sintonía: viviendo momentos similares, sintiéndonos vacíos pero plenos al mismo tiempo, expectantes hacia el futuro pero añorando demasiado el ayer.

Él me habló de los estudios, de su padre y de su madre, de Daisuke y de la novia que había dejado en Tamachi (cuya existencia yo desconocía y al oír la historia no pude evitar sentirme inexplicablemente celosa). Expresó demasiados sentimientos como para ser el Ken que yo conocí, pero aún así, sentí todo ese tiempo la inquietante sensación de que faltaba una parte de todo lo que me contaba. En ningún momento me mencionó a Osamu, ni a su pasado como Emperador, nuestro principal antagonista cuando conocí el mundo de los Digimons. Sí, quizá de eso hacía mucho, tanto, que no valía la pena recordarlo. Igualmente, me habría encantado conocer su visión de los hechos siendo ya un adulto, saber cómo había sanado sus heridas, si las había sanado. Cuando nos veíamos de adolescentes, en grupo, rara vez hablábamos de asuntos serios.

Me gustó pasar tiempo con él. Y supe que a él también, a juzgar por una tímida pero sincera sonrisa que lo vi esbozar cuando nos despedimos. Insistió en que ahora era su turno de organizar un encuentro, y así fue.

Desde entonces, nos veíamos muy a menudo, unas cuantas veces al mes. Todas las semanas nos encontrábamos a tomar un café después de nuestras respectivas obligaciones. Para mí, Ken era todo lo que yo deseaba: el nexo entre mi vida anterior y mi vida nueva. A él le podía contar anécdotas de mis compañeros de facultad, comentarle lo bien o lo mal que me fue en los exámenes, y a la vez hablarle de Hawkmon, de Odaiba, hacer referencia a nuestras aventuras de la infancia e incluso recordar con cariño a nuestros viejos amigos.

Se volvió, sin darme cuenta, parte de mi rutina. Me acostumbré a tenerlo cerca, me hacía sentir a gusto. El hecho de que fuera condenadamente guapo era, sinceramente, totalmente secundario. Nunca pretendí dar un paso más en la relación, aunque no puedo negar que en algún momento llegué a pensarlo, como una posibilidad más entra tantas que puede llegar a plantear la vida.

Por eso, los acontecimientos de esa noche se sucedieron de forma espontánea, sin que mediara intención alguna de mi parte.

Fui a su apartamento ese viernes por la noche como lo había hecho tantas veces en los últimos meses. Charlábamos, bebíamos, veíamos televisión. A veces nos acompañaban Wormmon o Hawkmon, otras veces preferían quedarse en el Digimundo. Muchos digimons solían hacer eso, quizá para brindarle cierta privacidad a sus compañeros, quizá porque extrañaban su verdadero entorno.

Nunca hubo nada fuera de lo normal en nuestros encuentros. Sin embargo, solo me bastó con mirar su rostro durante un instante para darme cuenta de que esa no era una noche normal.

Ken, durante toda su adolescencia, estuvo rodeado de un aura de tranquilidad casi sobrenatural. Nunca parecía enojado o abatido, aunque tampoco demasiado feliz. No era que no tuviera emociones, porque sus ojos las reflejaban al menos parcialmente. Simplemente, no podía o no quería expresarlas de forma notoria.

Cuando me abrió la puerta y lo miré, parecía que esa aura se había esfumado, dejando a Ken en contacto directo con el mundo exterior. Su mirada estaba ligeramente desorbitada, y su rostro demacrado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche anterior.

Fue tanta mi impresión que antes de decirle «hola» le dije:

—¿Estás bien?

Él me observó unos segundos como intentando entender qué le había dicho, pero finalmente esbozó una sonrisa muy impropia de él, entre triste e irónica.

—Sí, no te preocupes —dijo—. Sólo dormí poco.

Me invitó a pasar. La pequeña sala de estar, que tenía una vista muy interesante hacia una calle relativamente céntrica, estaba menos pulcra que de costumbre.

Ken estaba intranquilo, hasta una persona que no lo conocía tanto como yo se daría cuenta. Sin embargo, no me atreví a preguntarle qué le sucedía. Con los años había aprendido que consolar o hacer sentir mejor a las personas no era mi punto fuerte. Generalmente, debido a mi falta de tacto, las ponía peor. Ese era el trabajo para muchachas dulces y delicadas, como Hikari. Yo, en cambio, me ponía nerviosa y comenzaba a soltar incoherencias.

Empecé a hablar con más ímpetu que de costumbre. Por alguna razón, no quería dejar espacio para silencios, como si eso pudiera hacer sentir peor a Ken. Él parecía demasiado interesado en su bebida como para prestarme atención, pero a mí no me importó en absoluto. Evidentemente estaba ocupado en alguna lucha interna.

—Y entonces le dije que…

El celular de Ken sonó. Él lo tomo con su mano derecha mientras sonaba, contempló la pantalla un instante, y luego rechazó la llamada.

Yo quedé desconcertada.

—Eh, puedes atender si quieres —dije, confundida.

El negó con la cabeza.

—Era Daisuke —comentó sin inmutarse—. Estuvo llamando todo el día.

Yo me alarmé aún más.

—¿Y no lo atendiste?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No me apetece hablar con él.

Yo me quedé anonada. Lo único que se me ocurrió es que quizá se habrían peleado por algo.

De repente se instaló ese silencio que yo tanto temí. Pero él no pareció incómodo, al contrario.

—Miyako…—comenzó a decirme—. Es un día horrible.

Se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano. Sentí que cada nervio de mi cuerpo se enloquecía. Que el tomara la iniciativa en lo que respecta a contacto físico era simplemente extraño. _Completamente impropio_.

—Sí, me di cuenta —le contesté, sin soltarle la mano.

Él bajó la mirada.

—No quiero pensar. No quiero sentir —me dijo—. Nada que tenga que ver con _él_.

Entonces clavó su mirada en mí. Era profunda y azul. E irresistible.

No hice preguntas, aunque me moría de ganas de saber qué había pasado y si Daisuke era _él._

Nos observamos fijamente. Pensé en que quizá lo correcto sería averiguar qué le sucedía e intentar ayudarlo. Pero entonces recordé que yo era mala consolando gente y que él no deseaba hablar sobre ello.

Y solo hice lo único que podía hacer: lo besé. Él aceptó mi beso. Y esa noche no hablamos más.

* * *

Cuando me desperté, Ken ya se había levantado. Lo fui recordando todo poco a poco. Me sentí principalmente avergonzada y aturdida. Pero estaba acostada en su cama, en su apartamento, y en algún momento tendría que salir. Por eso, me armé de valor y procuré no pensar en lo que había sucedido hasta estar tranquila y despejada en mi casa.

No me sorprendí cuando reparé en que la mitad que yo no ocupaba de la cama estaba ya tendida, y que todas mis prendas de ropa reposaban allí. Ken siempre fue muy ordenado y atento.

Me vestí y fui al baño. Sentí ruido de platos y vasos en la cocina, y noté también que la televisión estaba prendida.

Lamenté no haber llevado mi cepillo de dientes, pero jamás hubiese imaginado que sería necesario. Afortunadamente, no me costó trabajo encontrar un enjuague bucal sabor menta. Más animada, me peiné, suspiré profundamente y salí.

Ken me dedicó una sonrisa cohibida cuando entré en la diminuta cocina. Mientras se ocupaba de calentar el agua, noté cómo se ruborizaba. Por un momento me pareció ver al muchachito tímido que había sido casi una década atrás.

Sonreí a pesar de la incomodidad que reinaba en el ambiente.

Me senté. Esa ligera sonrisa en sus labios desapareció completamente. Él cerró los ojos, suspiró, y habló.

—Escucha, Miyako…

Supuse lo que seguiría. No tenía ánimos para hablar de lo que había pasado aún, y sinceramente, no lo consideraba oportuno. Había pasado muy poco tiempo.

—Hablaremos de eso después, otro día, ¿de acuerdo? —lo interrumpí—. Ahora me apetece desayunar en paz.

Y le sonreí ampliamente.

Él parecía confundido, pero aliviado al mismo tiempo.

Me apresuré a sacar el infalible tema del clima: parecía que pronto iba a llover. Ken no dudó un minuto en seguirme la corriente.

* * *

Ese día llegué pronto a casa, me duché, y volví a salir. Odiaba hacer las compras, pero en ese momento tener tantos recados por hacer resultó un alivio. No hubiese soportado quedarme encerrada, pensando.

Al mediodía un intenso chaparrón irrumpió en la ciudad. Afortunadamente, había llevado mi paraguas y no tuve que caminar más de seis cuadras en ese estado.

Cuando regresé, milagrosamente había logrado olvidar de forma parcial todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, o al menos lo necesario para continuar tranquilamente con mi rutina. Ni bien llegué, encendí mi adorada laptop y mientras iniciaba me preparé un café.

Vi que tenía ocho correos electrónicos. Supuse que serían notificaciones sin importancia de diversas redes sociales o promociones especiales. Sin embargo, aunque estaba en lo correcto para la gran mayoría de ellos, cuando leí el remitente del último me quedé sin aire.

_(sin asunto) Ken Ichijouji 13:40 PM_

Dudé un instante. Por un lado, me moría de ganas de leer lo que él había escrito, por el otro, temí la naturaleza de su contenido. Tardé unos dos minutos en ahorrar el valor suficiente para hacer click y abrirlo.

Me llené de paciencia y lo leí, línea por línea.

_De: Ken Ichijouji_

_Para: Mí_

_Fecha: 18 de junio de 2011, 13:40 PM_

_Asunto: (sin asunto)_

_Querida Miyako:_

_Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por no plantearte esto personalmente, pero realmente siento que no sería capaz de explicarme lo suficientemente bien de esa forma. Siempre me costó relacionarme con la gente, tú lo sabes. _

_Soy una persona horrible._

Al leer esa línea sentí un escalofrío y me detuve. Lo decía en serio, es decir, él realmente sentía lo que estaba escribiendo. Otro quizá lo diría para llamar la atención, pero yo sabía que lamentablemente él lo decía sinceramente. Continué leyendo.

_Debí haberte sido sincero ayer. Siempre me pongo así los 17 de junio. Es el aniversario de la muerte de Osamu._

Sentí náuseas, pero hice un esfuerzo para seguir.

_Creo que solo mis padres lo saben, pero desde que me "recuperé", Daisuke siempre me acompañó este día y lograba mantenerme tranquilo, al menos. Me acompañaba al cementerio y luego andábamos por ahí, sin rumbo, hasta que acababa el día. _

_Ayer fue la primera vez que él no estuvo. Llamó insistentemente todo el día, pero no lo atendí. Creo que en cierta forma estaba enojado con él por haberse marchado, pero fue una actitud infantil. El problema es que recién ahora puedo darme cuenta._

_Debería haberte dicho que no vinieras. O quizá haberte contado lo que sucedía desde el principio. Pero no quería. Desde que llegaste supe lo que realmente deseaba, supongo que sentí que cualquier actitud estaba justificada por la fecha. Obviamente no es así, pero era como si tuviera una venda de dolor en los ojos. _

_En fin, mi idea no era dar tantas vueltas y explicaciones. Sólo quería decirte que entiendo que ayer me comporté mal. Primero, no te fui sincero. Segundo, no debería haberte siquiera insinuado ir más allá, se supone que somos buenos amigos. Sólo quería alejarme un rato de esos pensamientos oscuros, pero con esa actitud, me acerqué más._

_Te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. Y si no las aceptas, lo entiendo. Y si no quieres verme más, también._

_Con cariño,_

_Tu amigo Ken I._

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Intenté releer el mensaje pero no pude ir más allá de las primeras dos oraciones.

Supuse que ese mensaje ameritaba una respuesta inmediata, pero no tenía los ánimos para escribir. Cerré la laptop y sin pensarlo, me dirigí a mi habitación y me hundí en mi cama.

Dicen que una buena siesta lo arregla todo. Dudo que mi siesta fuera capaz de tomar una forma humana y escribir un e-mail por mí, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en aquel momento.

Me dejé apresar por el sueño, mientras que, extrañamente, la palabra "amigo" -que había leído minutos antes- seguía clavada en mi pecho.


	2. Ken

**Nota: **¡LO TERMINÉ! Perdonen la demora y espero que lo disfruten :) Estuve cuatro horas seguidas frente a la pantalla, terminándolo. Lo pude revisar una vez únicamente, así que sepan disculpar si hay algún error. Mañana lo revisaré de nuevo, pero no quería irme a dormir sin publicarlo antes. Enjoy!

* * *

**Broken**

**Parte II – Ken.**

Cuando le di click al botón de "enviar" comencé a sentirme más inquieto que antes. Tenía la sensación de que debería hacer algo más al respecto, pero ya lo había escrito todo. Pensé en que quizá debería llamarla por teléfono o ir a su apartamento, pero descarté esas opciones enseguida: sería una catástrofe emocional. No sabría cómo reaccionaría ella. Y mucho menos cómo lo haría yo.

Mientras almorzaba, seguía dándole vueltas al e-mail. Pensaba sobre qué líneas debería haber agregado y qué líneas debería haber borrado, qué frases podrían malinterpretarse, qué respuesta obtendría…

Yo mismo me obligué a salir de esos laberínticos pensamientos. Miré por la ventana. Era un día lluvioso de junio. No obstante, las nubes no eran demasiado amenazadoras: la temperatura seguía siendo cálida, el cielo estaba teñido de un gris claro, casi blanco, y en el horizonte los rayos del sol asomaban tímidamente. Mañana sería una agradable jornada primaveral de nuevo.

Aquel sábado era una excepción a la regla, un mero capricho del clima, una tenue manifestación de tristeza del cielo. Extrañamente, me sentí aliviado. Al menos la naturaleza parecía acompañarme.

Mi teléfono celular se había quedado sin batería durante la noche. Me daba pereza cargarlo, y además, ya sabía lo que me mostraría la pantalla: unas quince llamadas perdidas. Todas de Daisuke. Ya de por sí, poca gente se comunicaba conmigo, y un fin de semana las posibilidades se limitaban a Daisuke o Miyako únicamente.

En las últimas horas me había comportado muy mal con todas las personas que se interesaban por mí. No había llamado a mis padres, no le había respondido a Daisuke, y por sobre todas las cosas, había saboteado increíblemente mi relación con Miyako. Supuse que debería salir de la comfort zone y empezar a actuar de forma recta.

Por eso, tomé mi laptop, que sí estaba cargada, y la encendí. Mientas se iniciaba intenté organizar un poco mis pensamientos, pero fue inútil. «Daisuke, más te vale que hoy estés en un buen día», pensé.

Calculé rápidamente la diferencia horaria. Eran las tres de la tarde en Japón, por lo que en Nueva York todavía estaban en la madrugada de la noche anterior. Aquello era bueno, porque era sábado. Probablemente Daisuke no estuviera durmiendo.

Abrí Skype, pero él aparecía desconectado. Me rendí durante unos instantes, pero la ansiedad me ganó. Estaba tan perdido que necesitaba al menos una opinión. Además, supuse que él debería querer saber de mí, si había llamado todo el día anterior sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Así que enchufé mi teléfono y lo prendí. Como había previsto, tenía diecinueve llamadas perdidas. Daisuke era un muchacho insistente. Le escribí un mensaje pidiendo que se conectara, que sería una conversación larga y tenerla a través de una llamada convencional implicaría demasiado gasto. Al instante de enviarlo me sentí sumamente culpable. ¿Y si interrumpía algo? ¿Y si estaba con alguna chica? Después de todo, allí era la una de la madrugada del sábado.

No obstante, un minuto después oí el sonido que indicaba que alguien se había conectado. Suspiré hondamente y lo llamé.

Daisuke apareció en la pantalla, sonriente. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, señal de que había bebido, aunque no parecía borracho.

—Me alegra saber que estás vivo —dijo. Su tono de voz era animado, pero cauteloso.

—Siento no haber respondido tus llamadas. Es que no me sentía bien —cuando hablé me ruboricé al instante. Había caído en la cuenta de que, como siempre, Daisuke se preocupaba por mí, y yo apenas se lo correspondía.

—No pasa nada. Lo imaginé.

Entonces escuché un murmullo en el fondo. Me sentí peor.

—Mmm, Daisuke, ¿estás muy ocupado? Puedo llamar después…

Él pareció sorprendido.

—No, para nada, ¿por qué lo dic…?

Una voz femenina se oyó de repente.

—¡Daisuke! ¡¿Con quién estás hablando?!

Era una voz que yo conocía.

Daisuke observó el desconcierto en mi rostro y decidió aclararlo.

—¡Jaja! ¡No es lo que piensas!

La chica apareció en la pantalla, igual de sonriente y radiante que él.

—¡Ah! —dijo Mimi, y su sonrisa se amplió— ¡Hola Ken! ¿Cómo estás?

—B-bien. Creo. ¿Y tu?

—¡Bien!

Entonces ambos intercambiaron una mirada que no comprendí.

—Bueno, los dejo solos —continuó ella— Un gusto verte, Ken, espero que pronto vengas a visitarnos. Para eso están las vacaciones, ¿no? ¡Nos vemos!

—Adiós —dije y la vi desaparecer. Instantes después se oyó cómo se cerraba una puerta. Del dormitorio, supuse, porque a través de la cámara web se observaba la puerta de entrada y claramente ella no había salido del departamento.

Miré a Daisuke, expectante.

—Después te explico —dijo sin más, aunque con cierta picardía revoloteando en sus ojos— Querías hablarme, ¿no?

Volví a la realidad de golpe. ¿Por dónde empezar?

Tomé aire.

—Realmente, ayer fue un mal día.

—Lo sé —dijo Daisuke inmediatamente.

Y claro que lo sabía. Él conocía más que nadie lo traicionera que podía volverse mi mente en esa fecha. Había años peores que otros. El momento más notorio se dio cuando tenía quince años. Aparentemente comencé a hablar incoherencias en plena calle, aunque nunca me dijeron con exactitud sobre qué divagaba. La situación era tan grave que Daisuke no tuvo más remedio que llevarme ante mis padres, quienes finalmente decidieron llamar a un médico para que me sedara. Al día siguiente, cuando desperté, no tenía recuerdo alguno de lo que había sucedido.

Por tanto, Daisuke sí sabía lo que significaba ese día para mí. Pero estaba seguro de que no tenía la menor noción de lo que iba a contarle a continuación.

—Estuve como… muy enojado todo el día —continué—, por eso no contesté tus llamadas. Tampoco las de mis padres.

—Ya veo —me interrumpió—. ¿Estuviste solo todo el día? ¿Wormmon está en el Digimundo?

—No, digo, sí —sacudí mi cabeza, confundido por mis propios pensamientos—. Wormmon está en el Digimundo. Pero estuve con Miyako por la noche.

Vi cómo el desconcierto y el nerviosismo se apoderaban de su rostro.

—Ah —dijo, pero noté que intentaba al menos imaginarse cómo pudo haber salido aquello—. ¿Ella llegó de repente? ¿Qué quería?

—Habíamos quedado hace días, pero solo me di cuenta de que las fechas coincidían hasta muy tarde…

En realidad, ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de aquello. Quizá sí lo noté antes, pero decidí pasarlo por alto solo para poder estar con alguien ese día, sin importar las consecuencias. Otra gran irresponsabilidad de mi parte, si ese fue el caso.

La intriga estaba carcomiendo a Daisuke.

—Y… salió todo bien, ¿no? —preguntó con temor.

Y sinceramente no supe qué responderle.

—¿A… a qué te refieres?

Él optó por no disfrazar las palabras.

—A si tuviste algún tipo de ataque, ya sabes.

No se podía percibir ni un dejo de prejuicios en aquella frase. Por eso siempre me sentí tan cómodo con él: las cosas con Daisuke eran naturales, inevitables, sin tabúes.

—Mmm. No —respondí.

Pareció aliviado, y sonrió.

—Me alegra oír…

—Pero —me apresuré a añadir. No quería felicitaciones anticipadas—, las cosas no fueron muy normales tampoco.

—¿No muy normales?

Miré hacia el techo, intentando buscar las palabras correctas, pero no las encontré. Así que simplemente hablé, confiando en la espontaneidad.

—No sé qué me pasó. Sentí que… que como era ese día, yo tenía el derecho a cualquier cosa, que cualquier actitud estaría justificada. Ya sabes cómo me siento hacia ella. Y siempre prioricé nuestra amistad, yo no quería, no quería…

Afortunadamente Daisuke no pidió explicación alguna. Supongo que es por eso que siempre me sentí tan a gusto con él. Lo miré, y su mirada me transmitió una tranquilidad que nunca podría haber alcanzado por mi cuenta. Él nunca veía los problemas, y si los veía, siempre confiaba en que la solución se hallaría pronto.

Lo miré fijamente. La pantalla que nos separaba parecía no existir.

—Mira —dijo—, ella te gusta y, pienso yo, tú le gustas a ella. Son adultos. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes, no tiene nada de malo.

—Pero…

Yo no cedía tan fácilmente. Siempre tuve ese maldito hábito de echarme la culpa por cualquier situación. Sabía que resultaba exasperante para el resto, pero no podía evitarlo. Supongo que después de todos los pecados que cometí en el pasado, autoculparme por todo era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Pero nada, ¿acaso ella no hizo su parte también?

Me sonrojé. Hablar de esos temas no era habitual para mí, ni siquiera con Daisuke.

—Sí…

—Ya —Sonrió—. ¿Ella te dijo algo al respecto?

Negué con la cabeza.

—A la mañana me dijo que no le apetecía hablar del asunto y hablamos del clima, y cosas por el estilo —Daisuke rió—. Más tarde le envié un e-mail contándole cómo me sentía al respecto.

Vi en un gesto casi imperceptible de Daisuke que no le gustó mucho la idea del e-mail, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Ya ves. Quédate tranquilo. Mañana todo volverá a ser como antes.

Con su tono de voz tan firme, costaba mucho no creerle, así que me sentí mejor.

—De acuerdo —le dije, y esbocé algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Se hizo un silencio, pero no resultó incómodo en absoluto. Yo reflexioné un poco sobre todo lo que había sucedido y Daisuke aprovechó para beber un vaso de agua. Luego habló.

—Creo que no te lo dije —comentó—, pero a principios de agosto estaré por Japón.

—¿En serio? Genial.

Él asintió.

—Creo que Hikari y las demás piensan hacer una fiesta para festejar el Odaiba Memorial Day.

No me sorprendió.

—Siempre se reúnen para esa fecha.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes, tú y yo no estuvimos ese primero de agosto, pero cualquier excusa para reunirnos es bienvenida, ¿no crees?

Asentí. Aquella frase no tenía objeción alguna.

—Claro que sí —le dije—. Ya quiero que sea agosto.

* * *

En aquel momento, ni siquiera sospeché lo nervioso y desequilibrado –más de lo normal– que estaría por esas fechas.

Miyako me respondió el e-mail un par de horas después. Me escribió que no me preocupara, que esas cosas pasaban, que simplemente lo olvidáramos para que todo sea como antes. A mí me pareció lo correcto, pero la situación no siguió como nosotros planeamos. Lo cierto fue que en el siguiente mes y medio apenas nos hablamos. Una distancia fría pero cordial se cernió entre nosotros. Apenas nos escribíamos, y ninguno de los dos tomó la iniciativa para un encuentro. En lo que respecta a mi parte, simplemente me sentía avergonzado. Se suponía que ella era mi _amiga_, pero podía recordar a la perfección todas las formas de su cuerpo y cómo era su tacto, mientras que sus gemidos de placer aún resonaban en mi mente. Uno no debería recordar esas cosas de sus amigos, pero yo no podía evitarlo.

Así que ese primero de agosto sería la primera vez que nos veríamos después de aquella noche. Era lunes, por lo que habían optado por una cena modesta en la casa de los padres de Mimi. Ellos habían regresado a Japón, pero en ese momento estaban de viaje por Oceanía. La casa era bonita y espaciosa, ideal para reuniones de ese estilo.

Fui allí directamente desde el trabajo. En realidad era pasante honorario en una comisaría cerca de la Universidad, pero eso no significaba que no trabajara duro. De hecho, aquello se asemejaba más a la esclavitud que a un trabajo convencional.

Titubeé antes de tocar el timbre. Una actitud muy estúpida, porque de todos modos iba a entrar. Pero con retrasar un poco el momento me bastaba.

Cuando tenía alrededor de dieciséis años, ir a esas reuniones, que antes me parecían muy apacibles, me comenzó a resultar una tortura. Había empezado a sentir algo por Miyako, una atracción que no había sentido nunca por nadie. Me parecía simplemente hermosa –aunque Daisuke solía decirme que estaba ciego- y cada palabra que decía me resultaba brillante. Me divertía mucho conversar con ella. Pero casi de inmediato Kouishiro y ella empezaron a salir, una situación ciertamente incómoda para mí, dado que él me caía particularmente bien. No podía decir que no hacían una linda pareja. Así que decidí dejar ese enamoramiento atrás, y admito que no fue difícil. Me concentré en los exámenes y me puse de novio con una muchacha que todos consideraban hermosa e inteligente, aunque nunca llegó a parecerme lo mitad de bonita y brillante que Miyako.

Tres años después, en cierta forma me reencontré con Miyako y mis antiguos sentimientos. Me sorprendí al notar que no habían desaparecido, sino que habían mutado. Ya no era más una revolución hormonal que me obligaba a no sacarle los ojos de encima; había aprendido a disfrutar de su compañía, a extrañarla, a apreciarla. Ya no todo lo que decía me resultaba deslumbrante, pero no había nada más agradable que conversar con ella.

No obstante, siempre descarté dar un paso más y salir de aquella amistad que empezaba a rozar el calificativo de "íntima". Mi antigua relación, aquella con mi novia de la preparatoria, había tenido un final caótico, con ella culpándome de todos sus males, incluso de aquellos que arrastraba desde antes de conocerme. En ese momento de mi vida, las relaciones sentimentales me parecían una complicación más que un deseo, y transformar mi segura amistad con Miyako en algo impredecible me parecía hasta peligroso. El status quo tenía un gran encanto para mí.

Minomon, que reposaba en mis brazos, me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

—Ken, ¿no vas a entrar?

Maldije por dentro. Me había prometido no mostrarme demasiado pensativo en frente de él, que ya sospechaba que algo me sucedía.

Toqué el timbre y Mimi apareció con una sonrisa más que radiante, que increíblemente me contagió. Me invitó a pasar sin dejar de preguntarme sobre las novedades de mi vida.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, vi que muchos habían llegado. Todos me saludaron alegremente. Era una unidad, había una camaradería evidente entre todos, pero igualmente la reunión se dividía en grupos. Taichi, Yamato y Sora conversaban junto a un ventanal con vista a un jardín lateral. Hikari, sentada en el sofá, le mostraba a Takeru algo en su portátil, supuse que las fotos de su último viaje. Miyako y Kouishiro reían en la mesa, acompañados de Poromon y Tentomon.

Iori, Daisuke y Jou no habían llegado aún.

No tuve más remedio que sentarme junto a Miyako y Kouishiro. Era mi destino natural. A pesar de la incomodad de la situación, era con quienes más afinidad tenía.

Los observé mientras intentaba introducirme en su conversación. Habían mantenido una relación amorosa durante nueve meses hacía unos tres años, pero no parecía haber rastro alguno de resentimiento entre ambos.

—… ya sabes, es un fastidio, pero es mi trabajo —decía Kouishiro—. Y es referible estar de su lado y saber qué están haciendo en el Digimundo, porque combatirlos es imposible.

Kouishiro trabajaba para WATCH, un organismo gubernamental creado hacía pocos años para monitorear la actividad virtual y realizar experimentos en el Digimundo.

Miyako asintió atenta y comentó que a Taichi le pasaba algo similar en el Servicio Exterior. Mientras tanto, yo sentía con incomodidad la mirada de Mimi clavada en nosotros.

Y tan solo un par de frases después, ella se acercó y nos miró con picardía.

—Hey, Kouishiro, ¿puedes echarle un vistazo a mi computadora? —señaló su portátil, que reposaba en un escritorio cercano, luciendo una flamante funda con la bandera de Estados Unidos—. Creo que tiene un virus o algo.

Él asintió y se dirigió al artefacto diligentemente.

Mimi se volvió hacia Miyako y a mí.

—¡Oh, no! —dijo de repente, colocando ambas manos teatralmente sobre su cabeza—. ¡Olvidé los regalos! ¿Pueden ir a buscarlos mientras le explico a Kouishiro exactamente qué es lo que sucede? Están en una caja sobre mi cama, primera puerta al subir las escaleras. Vayan los dos, porque es pesada.

Miré a Miyako. Su expresión se debatía entre el enojo y la sorpresa.

—¡Claro! —respondimos los dos al unísono al cabo de unos segundos. Mimi sonrió como si aquello fuera música para sus oídos.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia la escalera sin decir una palabra. Minomon y Poromon se quedaron charlando y jugando sobre la mesa. Al verlos llevarse tan bien, sentí un inexplicable regocijo.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio. Solo cuando llegamos arriba, Miyako habló.

—Lo siento —dijo. Estaba sonrojada, algo no habitual en ella—. Supongo que Mimi quería darnos una oportunidad para hablar. Ya sabes, es mi amiga…

—No te preocupes.

Se lo dije sinceramente. Realmente no me sentía más incómodo que antes y me agradó poder estar a solas con ella.

Entramos a la habitación. Miyako buscó el interruptor y encendió la luz. La caja estaba sobre la cama, y me pregunté realmente si Mimi la había dejado allí adrede o si solo se había aprovechado de la situación.

Nos paramos frente al objeto, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a tomarlo. Simplemente estábamos allí, inmóviles, esperando quién sabe qué.

Solo instantes después, cuando yo decidí tomar la caja entre mis brazos, Miyako rompió el hielo.

—Ken —dijo con firmeza—. Te extraño. En serio. Y si quieres que seamos solo amigos, lo seremos, lo prefiero antes que nada.

Para variar, no hablé. Volví a dejar la caja en la cama y miré el piso como si fuera un espectáculo de lo más interesante. No sabía qué decirle, no sabía qué sentir. Estaba paralizado.

—Ken —repitió—. ¿Fue un error? ¿Tú ves como un error lo que pasó?

Levanté la mirada y contemplé con horror cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Un peso insoportable apareció repentinamente en mi pecho.

—No, no —Mi mente era un caos—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—El e-mail —dijo, con la voz quebrada. Se sentó en la cama junto a la caja—. Eso entendí cuando lo leí.

No pude responderle. Intenté recordar todas las frases que le había escrito y entender por qué decía eso, pero fue inútil. Estaba bloqueado.

—Lo siento mucho, Miyako —fue lo único que pude decir—. Soy pésimo expresándome, y más con… bueno, con estos temas. No quise decir eso.

—¿Y qué quisiste decir?

Se había secado las lágrimas. Su mirada era desafiante.

¿Qué quise decir? Qué buena pregunta.

La miré. Volví a sentirme un adolescente al encontrarla tan irresistible de repente. La luz era tenue, pero podía contemplar su rostro a la perfección. Estaba más maquillada de lo normal. Ella simplemente solía ponerse labial y delineador, pero aquella noche parecía haberle dedicado un tiempo especial a su rostro. El rubor, el rímel, el tono rosado de sus labios, sus pestañas; todo parecía aliarse para resaltar con delicadeza su belleza. Solo en ese entonces reparé en que no llevaba anteojos: se había puesto lentillas. Eso sí que era extraño en ella, que amaba sus enormes lentes de pasta violetas. Realmente había hecho un esfuerzo para lucir hermosa.

Y entonces lo entendí. Lo había hecho por mí. Me sentí halagado y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo.

Decidí responderle sinceramente. Después de todo, ella se había esforzado mucho esa noche.

—Lo siento mucho —repetí, y dejé la vergüenza de lado—. Lo cierto es que… me gustas mucho. Desde hace años. Lo que pasó la otra vez entre nosotros no fue un… error. Fue algo que yo quería que pasara…

—Y yo también.

Las lágrimas habían regresado a sus ojos, pero sus palabras sonaron firmes, y me dieron ánimos.

—Te… te quiero —casi balbuceé. Ella me miraba impasible, aunque percibí cómo sus mejillas se tiñeron aún más. Suspiré. Y agregué el problema. El problema que yo siempre encontraba—: Te quiero, Miyako, pero estoy _roto_.

Ella se sobresaltó. Parecía confundida. No la culpé, después de todo, fue una frase extraña, que salió de algún sitio poco racional de mi cerebro.

—¿Roto?

—Roto. Estoy mejor que hace años, sí, la terapia me ha ayudado. Parezco normal, pero…

Ella se paró de repente. Parecía molesta.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Una excusa para sacarme de encima?

—¡¿Q-qué?!

Me sentí un poco ofendido, porque le estaba diciendo la pura verdad. Pero por otro lado, me sentí angustiado al ver que mis palabras solo lograban alterarla.

—_¡Todos estamos rotos! _—exclamó—. Sé que has pasado por cosas difíciles, pero eso no es excusa para no estar con alguien.

Me tomé un instante para contemplarla. También se había esforzado al elegir su vestuario. Unos pantalones vaqueros cuidadosamente rajados, una camiseta lila que destacaba con precisión cada una de sus curvas, el cabello suelto y despuntado.

Y entonces sentí que mi posición se reforzaba.

—No lo entiendes. Tú estás completa. Entera. _Íntegra_.

Ni siquiera yo supe si hablé de su aspecto o de su alma.

Y entonces rio. Era una carcajada sincera, inocente, sana. Y la tensión se esfumó, y el peso en mi pecho se hizo más liviano, e increíblemente sonreí.

—¿Eso fue un piropo? —preguntó, sonriente, con un dejo de sensualidad en su ojos y su voz—. Ichijouji, no dejas de sorprenderme. Escucha, tal vez sí estés roto, tal vez sí yo esté completa. Pero eso no me importa. A mí me gustas así. Y si te preocupa _romperme_, ¿acaso crees que dejaré que lo hagas?

Quise responderle que ella tenía razón, que era fuerte y que un tonto como yo no la lastimaría, pero entonces recordé las lágrimas que hacía unos minutos habían invadido sus ojos. No había cambiado de opinión, ¿no la había herido con un tonto e-mail? No quería insistir, sonar como si no quisiera estar con ella, pero si no se lo decía ahora, sabía que me arrepentiría tarde o temprano.

—Miyako —dije. Ella se acercó a mí y me tomó ambas manos—, pocas veces te vi a punto de llorar como recién.

Ella sonrió, aunque noté cómo su mirada se humedecía de nuevo.

Meditó unos segundos.

—Lastimar a veces es inevitable, ¿no? Creo que lo hemos hablado alguna de esas noches… Pero yo también puedo herirte, ¿sabes? Es extraño, pero creo que entender esto te hará sentir mejor. Ambos somos igual de vulnerables, Ken. Ambos podemos herirnos. Y quizá lo hagamos. O quizá no. Pero no vamos a dejar de hacer lo que queremos por ello, ¿no crees?

Su reflexión sonó lógica y hubiese querido discutir sobre ello, pero no me dejó.

—Entonces, Ichijouji, olvídalo todo —Seguía con mis manos en las suyas—. No compliques las cosas. Quiero que respires hondo, cierres los ojos y me respondas con un "sí" o con un "no". Sin vueltas. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —contesté, sinceramente. Parecía un juego; me sentí ligeramente ansioso.

—Sé honesto —añadió—. Si no lo eres, tarde o temprano lo notaré y me enfadaré. ¿Acaso quieres verme enfadada?

—No —respondí rápidamente y agregué—: ¿Esa era ya una de las preguntas?

Miyako rio.

—Era un precalentamiento —dijo, y luego volvió a ponerse seria—. Primera pregunta: ¿_aquella_ _noche_ fue un error?

—No.

—¿Yo te gusto?

—Sí.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—Sí.

—¿Te gustaría ser más que mi amigo?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo darte un beso?

—Sí.

Yo permanecí con los ojos cerrados. De inmediato sentí un cosquilleo en la espalda, una sensación extraña pero claramente no desagradable. Cuando sus labios se posaron en los míos, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, y cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, ya no existía nada más que ella y yo.

Ella colocó sus manos tras mi cuello y yo la rodeé por la cintura. Fue muy diferente a aquella vez, más de un mes atrás, en mi apartamento. Ya no había temores, ni confusión, ni incomodidad. Todo estaba claro como una mañana de primavera. Fresca, pero con un cielo intensamente celeste.

Cuando nuestras bocas se separaron, permanecimos abrazados unos instantes más, sonrientes.

Y, extrañamente, sentí la necesidad de hablar.

—Miyako —le dije—. Estás preciosa, pero lo estarías aún más si llevaras puestos los lentes.


End file.
